


Silk

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood, Clothing, Codependency, Confusion, Crimson Peak Spoilers, Dialogue Light, Erections, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Home, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inner Dialogue, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Nighttime, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Crimson Peak, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Purple Prose, Rain, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sleep, Spiders, Thunder and Lightning, Time Skips, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas thought he was turning into a spider ? Boys couldn't turn into spiders, silly Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

1872 - Wednesday, May 15th

Lightning flashed through the starburst window of Allerdale Hall's attic and nursery briefly illuminating the beige wallpaper. Simultaneously, did it illuminate a small cot on the room's leftmost side and the children laid therein - Lucille and Thomas Sharpe. Both children by virtue of their graceful yet ghostly ivory pallor, chin-length raven hair and matching white nightgowns were near indistinguishable from each other. Currently, however, Lucille was stroking Thomas's hair, humming as the wind rattled through the chimneys and the four year-old boy shook. A rumble of thunder directly overhead had her smiling as Thomas whimpered burying his face against her neck. She shivered as an odd warmth flooded her body when his lips near brushed her pulse.

Lucille murmured, "It is alright, Thomas, I won't let it hurt you." When Theresa'd been scared Papa'd kissed her and she'd gone quiet, so why wouldn't it work with Thomas too ? Slowly, she lifted his head and pressed their lips together. Even though it was only five seconds she still noticed a difference when she pulled away. It'd felt good, warm. No matter that she was only six she knew there was so little warmth in their home besides Thomas, so she kissed him again. Felt the softness and gentle pressure of his lips on hers, the warmth of his breath.

Heavy rain thumped against the window as she found herself asking, "Thomas do you have to pee ?"

"N-no ?"

Both of them glanced down at the oddity of Thomas's penis pressing against her leg. Why was it doing that if he didn't have to ? Curious, she pushed herself up before she did the same to his nightgown. Was his penis supposed to look sort of ruddy like that ? She ran a finger along it. What a weird feeling it had, half-soft, but half-hard too. "Does it hurt ?"

"I don't...ooh, think so." 

Since it didn't hurt she kept touching him, intrigued by the way his breathing deepened. It confused her and obviously frightened Thomas when a few minutes later he shuddered and something white hit her nightgown.

Thomas whispered, "Lucille, I-I think I'm turning into a spider !"

He thought he was turning into a spider ? Boys couldn't turn into spiders, silly Thomas. Still whatever it was, it did look like silk so that was what she called it. The silk was wet, warmish and salty when she licked a bit from her finger. She didn't let ignorance keep her from saying, "Stop worrying, Thomas, it's perfectly normal."

"O-okay."

The next morning, after Theresa had brought them breakfast she asked their wet-nurse about the silk. The only things that Theresa said were that it had something to do with babies. That and where had she found out about it ? Since she couldn't say Thomas or Theresa would tell Mama and Mama'd cane them she replied that she'd seen Papa doing something queer with his penis. Theresa looked horrified and told her not to bring it up because, like Mama always scolded, it wasn't ladylike to talk about such things. She liked Theresa so much better than Mama, Theresa never yelled at her and Thomas or threatened to cane her or whip her like Papa did.

1874 - Monday, July 21st 

It was yet another storm filled night. Unlike any other storm though, that night rain broke through the crumbling shingles and wood to douse both cots. Thus they were left to strip off their thoroughly soaked nightgowns before she took up a dry blanket and they climbed onto the couch to shiver together under it. Since she was still cold she wriggled down, closer to him, to feel his penis press eagerly between her legs. It was rather comical to watch his eyes widen when she moved even closer, the feeling of fullness pleasant indeed when he entered her.

He tried to move away and she asked, "Don't you love me Thomas ?"

A mute nod from him before she replied, "Good, don't just lay there, hold me, move your hips until the silk comes out."

Mama's indecent books hadn't shown her just how good his moving inside her would feel. It was so nice, a warmth she'd never felt before started building as the strange muscles between her legs clenched around him. This she was sure was what love felt like as he pulled her closer, both of them gasping when the silk's wet warmth filled her and her own silk left her.

1874 - Thursday, November 6th

"Thomas, Thomas ? Thomas, where are you ?" Her desperate shouts echoed through the hills, she didn't want to know how long had passed since Papa'd abandoned Thomas in the snow. She was the only one looking for him, the only one who loved him, who would always love him.

Suddenly she spotted a bump and raced to brush it off. It was only a bloody log, she didn't want a log, she wanted Thomas ! 

A weak, "Lucille, he-here." from somewhere to her far right. 

When she found him and picked him up his skin was cold while his lips were starting to turn blue. She knew that he was dead if he closed his eyes so she sang to keep him awake. The weeks that followed during Thomas's hypothermia the house's herbal storage and the kitchen stove became her only friends besides Thomas. She took care of him, stoked the fire, fed him - both food and medicine, helped him with the bathroom, dressed him, everything to make sure that he stayed with her. It was then they swore never to fall in love with anyone else, that they would never leave each other...they were all they had. She had to protect him from Papa. It was then that she plotted Papa's death. After all, she knew where the laxatives and poisons were, she could slip the laxatives in the food and poison in his tea during the weeks before his next hunting trip. They would weaken him and if Thomas partially cut the saddle strap when Papa fired his rifle the fall would kill him. It was perfect and work it did. 

Of course, Mama proceeded to fire Theresa since Papa wasn't there to force her into letting her stay. It was yet another thing that made her hate Mama. Mama didn't care about Thomas, Mama got rid of Theresa. Someday Mama was going to call her and Thomas monsters, that day she would die. 


End file.
